Heart of a half Saiyan A Gohan Love Story
by DBZandroid17DBZ
Summary: A love story between two teenagers. Gohan and my own character Laylah. Will there love survive the future that is held before them or will there love crumble and go their separate ways.
1. A New Saiyan

**Chapter One**

My Parents had left the Planet Vegeta a year before it was destroyed and settled on a new Planet far away from the warrior race. They had me years later and wished to raise me in a loving environment, away from war and violence.

One day a Saiyan named Raditz showed up on our doorstep demanding my parents to join him and the last of the Saiyans in helping them take over the galaxy. My parents declined and demanded the Saiyan to leave at once and to never return. Instead Raditz killed both my parents, a slow and painful death without mercy. After searching around my parent's home for anything of value he came across a bright pink room. Inside there were many toys and dolls and a crib, which sat in the middle of the room. Raditz approached the crib and a smiled came upon his face when he saw a baby girl Saiyan fast asleep. He picked me up and carried me to his ship "Well at least we get one Saiyan out of this" he told me as I slept unaware of the disaster that had just occurred.

A Year past and Raditz and I were on our way to earth to collect his brother Kakarot. I was only 3 and half years old when we had reached earth. Raditz had told me that he killed my parents because they were weak. I cried for days but eventually learnt to not show that kind of emotion in front of Raditz.

Raditz made me stay at his spaceship as he flew off to find his brother. I ran around looking at the different things on this planet staying close to the ship though so I did not get in trouble when Raditz returned. I looked at all the different coloured and smelling flowers, they made me smile. They were all so pretty.

It was a few hours before Raditz returned. A crying of a child could be herd a mile away before he set foot back at his ship. In his arms was a boy about a year older than myself crying for his Daddy.

"Laylah come here," Raditz yelled out to me. I obeyed for I knew I would be hit if I didn't. "Got a friend for you" He smirked and threw the little boy towards me. He landed on his head.

"Ouch that hurt," he sobbed sitting up and rubbing the top of his head "I'm going to tell my Daddy on you"

The little boy continued to sob. I walked over and sat next to him. His sobs started to seise as he saw me. I smiled at him "What's your name?"

"Gohan" He smiled slightly back at me.

"Are you Kakarot's son?" I asked him

"No my daddy's name is Goku. That big bully over there kept calling him Kakarot though"

I looked up over to Raditz who was looking through his scouter for anyone approaching.

Raditz came back over and picked Gohan up by his collar. Gohan immediately started crying again "Be quiet, you're a Saiyan too, so be strong"

Gohan continued to cry so Raditz chucked him into the spaceship and closed the door to drowned out the sound of his crying. "Ahh much better" Raditz sighed.

In the distance two specs appeared in the sky, the got closer and closer at a very fast speed. Sit wasn't before long that two men stood in front of Raditz. One a green man wearing purple clothes and a white cape, and the other man had black spiky hair wearing orange.

I stood back and watched in amazement as the two men began to fight Raditz. I could hear Gohan yelling out for his daddy whom I assumed was the man in orange. Gohan looked a lot like his dad just slightly different hair.

Raditz was soon defeated and I was shocked for I had never seen him loose as battle before.

Goku hugged Gohan and than he noticed me over in the distance. He approached me with Gohan in his arms "Hello are you Raditz daughter?" Goku asked me thinking I might be his niece. _This guy seems nice _I thought as I shook my head no. "My names Laylah" I said and told Goku about how I came to be with Raditz. Goku picked me up in his other arm. "You poor kid I can't believe someone I'm related to would do that. Don't worry I'll look after you" He smiled at me.

I smiled back at him and looked over at Gohan who was also smiling and happy that I was going to be staying with them.


	2. Training With Goku

**Chapter two**

**Eleven years later**

"Did you finish all your studies for the day?" Chi Chi asked me as I sat down at the wooden table in the middle of the kitchen for lunch.

"Yes" I rolled my eyes as I picked up my cheese and vegemite sandwich and began to eat.

"What about you Gohan?" she asked him as he took his seat next to me.

"Nearly" he said annoyed also grabbing his sandwich from his plate

"Well you cannot train with your father until you finish it all" she said in a stern voice "Laylah you are right to go train after you finish your lunch"

As I shoved the last bite of my sandwich into my mouth I got up from the table poking my tongue out at Gohan playfully, he frowned at me. I smirked and ran outside to meet Goku in a clearing in the forest that surrounds our house.

"Where is Gohan?" Goku asked as he saw only me approaching.

"Didn't finish his studying yet" I shrugged

"Well it looks like it just you and me for now" Goku said as he got into his fighting stance.

"Great" I said enthusiastically as I prepared myself for a fight. "I'm ready whenever you are"

"Alright, let's go" Goku charged at me fist pulled back ready to strike. I easily dodged his attack knowing he was going easy on me and sent a kick from behind towards his head. Goku easily stopped the kick with his hand grabbing onto my ankle and spinning me around letting go sending me straight towards a big tree.

I shut my eyes tightly waiting for my face to come in contact with the tree at any second. I crashed but it didn't hurt. I opened my eyes to see what had happened. Instead of the tree I was laying on top of Gohan who had caught me before I hit the tree. "Are you alright" he asked me.

"I'm fine, I didn't need your help," I yelled at him angrily. Gohan eyes turned sad and I sighed, "thanks though Gohan"

_Darn it why did he have to look so cute when he looks at me that way _I thought _wait? Cute? Why am I thinking that? Gohan is like a brother to me._

"Are you joining us now?" Goku asked Gohan excitedly.

Gohan smiled and nodded and ran straight at his dad ready to fight.

I sat down at the base of the tree that nearly killed me earlier and watched as father and son began sending hit after hit at one another.

_Gohan has gotten so strong over the last few years, he's nothing like that scared little boy he was when I first meet him. _I smiled as I watched Gohan fight with all his strength never giving up.

After a few hours of training it started getting dark. Chi Chi called out for us three from the house to let us know dinner was ready and on the table waiting for us.

"All right guys let's go eat I'm starving" Goku said rubbing his grumbling belly as he started running towards the house at full speed. Gohan and I dragged our feet slowly behind him, exhausted from the days training.

"You did well today," Gohan said to me with a smile.

"Thanks" I looked up at Gohan who was about half a head taller than me. On his check I could see a bruise forming for where Goku had punched him pretty hard earlier. "How's your cheek" I asked him as I placed my fingertips on his soft skin gently running them over it. Gohan winced at my touch but did not pull away "It will be fine" he said softly, stopping to look me in my dark blue eyes. I blushed realising how close together Gohan and I was standing. Gohan seemed to have noticed it to as he reached for my hand holding it in his own. Gohan began to slowly lean in closer towards me. My mind was racing not knowing what was going to happen.

"Gohan! Laylah! Dinner is ready hurry up" The sound of Chi chi's voice sounded through out the forest like an echo. I quickly stepped back away from Gohan. "We better hurry up" I said and ran off towards the house leaving Gohan looking sad behind.


	3. Angry Gohan is A Cute Gohan

**Chapter Three**

I looked up at my bedroom door where Gohan stood talking to me. I smiled at the fact he hadn't noticed that I had my headphones in and I could not hear a word he was saying. Gohan continued talking to me with an annoyed expression on his face. _He's kind of cute when he is stressed out _I smiled

I pulled my headphones out "Well are you going to say anything to that?" Gohan asked me.

"Sorry what, I did not hear a word you said" I smirked at him. He growled and stormed out of my room. _It's to easy to make Gohan angry _Laughing I put my headphones back in my ear turning them up to block out the outside world.

At dinner Gohan sat on the opposite side of the table instead of his usual seat next to me. _I wonder what I did to make him so mad _I thought to myself as Chi Chi placed my dinner in front of me. "Yum noodles" Goku said pulling his bowel of food closer to him, licking his lips. We ate our food; Goku and Gohan ate theirs the quickest. After dinner Gohan left the table without even a glance at me. This annoyed me so I got up from the table and went upstairs to Gohan's bedroom. He was standing at his window looking out of it. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"Okay Gohan what did I do to make you upset with me?" I asked. He turned around to face me, a frown plastid on his face.

"Can you please leave Laylah?" He more demanded than asked.

I shook my head with a smile "Nope" I walked over closer to him. I stood directly in front of him. Gohan grabbed me by the shoulders roughly and pushed me down to the side of us. I landed on my back on top of his bed. Before I could even react Gohan was on top of me his knees at either side of my hips and his hands held my hands above my head by my writs.

"What are you doing?" I asked him shocked. Gohan's frown turned into a sexy smirk. He lent down closer to me so our faces where an inch apart. I blushed slightly at the closeness. _What has gotten into Gohan why is he acting like this? _I thought as I felt his warm breath brush against my lips. I looked him in the eyes and for some reason I wanted to kiss him so badly. My eyes wandered down to his lips and I leaned up hoping to feel the touch of his soft lips against my own.

"What are you two doing?" Chi Chi voiced sounded from Gohan's bedroom door. Gohan quickly got of me and sat at the edge of the bed. I sat up next to him. "We were just playing around mum," Gohan said with an innocent smile. She gave us suspicious look before turning around and heading down the hall to Goku and her own bedroom. Goku followed behind her giving us thumbs up as he passed Gohan's room.

"What was that all about?" I asked Gohan.

"What was what all about?" He said stretching out lying across his bed.

I shook my head "Are you going to at least tell me why you were angry at me?"

Gohan smiled at me sweetly "I wasn't really angry at you. I came to ask you earlier if you wanted to watch some T.V with me and when I saw you had your headphones in and couldn't actually hear me I pretended to get angry at you so you wouldn't know why" Gohan laughed.

"That was not very nice," I pouted and Gohan sat up poking me in the side. He smirked "Oh well that's what you get for not listening to me"

I shook my head with a smile and got up of his bed "Goodnight Gohan" I closed his door and I went next door to my own room.

"Night Laylah" I herd him say before I closed my own door.


	4. Off To Town

**Chapter four**

"Laylah, Gohan, are you ready to go to town?"

I rubbed my eyes sitting up looking at my alarm clock 7.30am. _Its way to early for this _I groaned getting out of bed.

"Coming mum" Gohan yelled running downstairs. I always wondered how Gohan had so much energy in the mornings. He was always up at least 2-3 hours before I was even though we would go to bed at the same time at night.

I put on a Black V-neck top with dark blue denim mini skirt. I brushed out my long black hair and headed down stairs where Chi Chi and Gohan were waiting for me.

"Ready?" she asked slightly annoyed at how long it took me to get ready. I nodded with a yawn and we headed out side. Gohan and I jumped into the back seat of the car while Chi Chi got into the drivers seat. I squinted at how bright the sun was outside. It was very warm on my skin and I started to feel sleepy again as we took off on the dirt road towards the closest town.

Without realising I had fallen asleep my head flopped onto Gohan's shoulder. He had jumped in shock. However I didn't wake up and Gohan smiled when he realised it was only I.

"Laylah wake up" Chi Chi yelled at me as we parked out front of the supermarket "You're a teenage girl you should have loads of energy. Seriously you sleep to much"

I groaned taking my head of Gohan's shoulder and getting out of the car. "Here's a list of all the grocery's we need" Chi Chi handed Gohan a list and some money "Now I'm going to go over the road for awhile and I'll meet you back at the car in an hour"

Chi Chi crossed over the road towards all the cloths shops while Gohan and I were made to do the food shopping. "Well that's unfair why does she get to go cloths shopping leaving us with the boring stuff"

Gohan shrugged and walked inside the shop, I frowned but followed him inside anyway. I took the list out of Gohan's hand and scanned it. "Hey I was reading that" he groaned.

I ripped the list in half and handed one half to Gohan "You get that stuff and I'll get this stuff that way we can get it done it half the amount of time"

Gohan and I took off to separate ends of the supermarket with baskets. It was only 10 minutes later before we had both returned with our baskets full of everything on the list. We took it all over to the cash registered paying for it all.

We took the shopping out to the car and put it all in the boot. Gohan looked at his watch "we still got 45 minutes before we have to meet mum back here"

"Great" I smirked grabbing Gohan's hand pulling him along down the main street of the town. I lead Gohan down towards all the jewellery stores. I loved looking at all the beautiful necklaces and bracelets even though I could never afford any of them with my pocket money. I just wasn't any good at saving.

"That's so pretty" I said smiling looking into the window of a very fancy looking jewellery store at a sterling silver chain bracelet with heart locket on it. I wanted it so bad but my smile dropped when I knew I'd never be able to afford it.

"Come one Laylah let's go to the park at the end of the street" Gohan said grabbing my hand leading me. We walked slowly towards the park looking in shop windows as we passed them. Only when we got to the park I realised I was still holding Gohan's hand. I blushed as I looked down out our hands. Gohan also noticed our hands and blushed slightly. I went to let go but Gohan tightened his grip on my hand not allowing me to. I looked up to see Gohan staring me in my eyes. I blushed more not knowing what to say or do. _I've never thought about Gohan this way before but lately I haven't been able to get him off my mind. I always knew Gohan felt something for me because when we were growing up he would always tell me he loved me but he grew out of that as we got older and he became more distant. _Gohan smiled sweetly at me. His eyes sparkled in the light from the sun. My heart began to beat faster and faster as I opened my mouth to say something.

"Gohan I…"


	5. True Loves First Kiss

**Chapter Five**

"Gohan I…" Gohan's soft lips came crashing against mine cutting me off. My eyes went wide open in shock but it soon passed as quickly as it had come. I closed my eyes as Gohan final let go of my hand allowing me to wrap my arms around his neck pulling his warm muscular body closer against mine. Shivers of pleasure went down my spine as Gohan ran his hands down the side of my body stoping at my hips resting them there.

Our lips finally parted I stared into Gohan's beautiful dark eyes the feeling of love rushing through my body. Gohan smiled at me pulling me into a loving embrace holding me close to him. I pecked him gently on the lips. Gohan and I could tell how much we meant to each other right then with out even saying a word to each other.

"There you two are. You were meant to meet me at car 10 minutes ago" Chi Chi came storming through the park over to us. Gohan and I let each other go and faced Chi Chi. "Sorry lost track of time" I said smiling awkwardly at her. _I Hope she didn't see Gohan and I kissing _I thought to myself

"Did you get the food?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah we did" Gohan said

"Good now let's go home" We followed Chi Chi back to the car and hopped in the back seat. On the way home Gohan secretly held my hand making me blush and smile like crazy. We didn't realise though Chi Chi was watching us through the review mirror.

"So are you two dating now or something?" Chi Chi asked as we pulled into the driveway at home.

"What?" I asked shocked getting out of the car along with Gohan.

She giggled "I saw you two hugging and kissing at the park and holding hands in the back seat" she grabbed me and Gohan by the shoulder pushing us together "I can hear the wedding bells already" Chi Chi smiled going into a dream like state.

I went red with embarrassment; it was way to early to be thinking about marriage. Gohan and I hadn't even officially started dating yet.

"Oh just wait until Goku hears the good news" she lets us go walking inside of the house at a quick pace.

I looked at Gohan out of the corner of my eye and also saw he was red with embarrassment. "Well that was awkward" Gohan said breaking the silence.

"Sure was," I agreed.

At dinner I could see Goku nudging Gohan, winking at him as if to say 'Nice catch' meaning getting with me.

I was mad at Chi Chi for making things awkward now between Gohan and me. Things seemed to have been going good until she opened her big fat mouth.

Gohan finished eating his dinner than quickly left the table and went up stairs. It wasn't before long I also was finished eating. "I'm going to bed, goodnight Chi Chi, Goodnight Goku"

"Goodnight" the said together as I went up stairs heading towards my bedroom. As I walked towards Gohan's room I saw his door opened a crack and his light was off. I didn't stop but continued towards my room.

Suddenly out of nowhere a hand grabbed my arm pulling me into the nearest room, which was Gohan's dark bedroom. I went to scream but I warm hand covered my mouth muffling the sound.

"It's ok Laylah, It is only me," the sound of Gohan's voice whispered in my ear. He removed his hand from my mouth. I breathed deeply my heart still beating fast from the fright.

"Don't do that Gohan," I growled, "You scared me half to death"

"Sorry" Gohan giggled, "I just wanted to surprise you"

He spun me around so I was facing him my eyes were adjusting to the dark now so I could see him. He pulled me into a warm and loving hug. I sighed and hugged him back smiling.

Gohan realised me and pull me over towards his bed. He laid me down onto my back and got on top of me. Luckily it was dark and therefore Gohan couldn't see that I was blushing like crazy.

"Gohan what are you doing" I whispered

"Showing you how much I love you" He whispered and lent in pressing his soft lips against mine. They lingered there for a few seconds than parted from mine. My mind was spinning this all felt so wrong but yet so right at the same time.

I gripped Gohan's shirt tugging on it "I want you Gohan" I moaned smashing my lips up against his. I could feel Gohan smirk into the kiss. He allowed me to pull his shirt off. The moon shone through Gohan's bedroom window shining on his strong abs. I ran my fingertips over them as butterflies began filling my stomach. Gohan slowly lifted me up so I was in a sitting position. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt. Waited for a second to see if I would protest but when I didn't he lifted the shirt off over my head and threw it to the floor.

My heart began to beat faster now as Gohan began kissing from my lips down my neck slightly biting and sucking the soft skin as he made his way down.

"Gohan" I moaned his name and gasped as he gently caressed my breast through my bra. Sending shiver of pleasure down my spine.


	6. The Big News

**Chapter Six**

Gohan began to slowly pull away from me. "What is wrong?" I asked him

He sighed, "Maybe we should wait awhile before we do this. Until you are sure you are ready for this"

"I am ready," I protested pulling Gohan back on top of me. He kissed me on the lips and got of me grabbing my shirt of the floor and handing it to me.

"I just want it to be perfect and to mean everything. If we do it now there's a chance we might get caught or you might regret it in the morning"

I put my shirt back on and hugged Gohan tightly. I couldn't believe how sweet he was about this. Any other guy would have just taken advantage of me. "I love you Gohan" I whispered and pecked him on the lips.

Gohan Smiled "I love you to Laylah"

I let go of Gohan leaving to go to my own bedroom to sleep.

The next morning I woke with a huge smile on my face. I couldn't remember it but I knew I had had a good dream about Gohan last night.

"Laylah" Chi Chi came into my room with out knocking like she always does. _I bet this is why Gohan thinks we would get caught _I smirked.

"Yes Chi Chi" I asked stretching and getting out of bed. I noticed the pile of book she had in her hand. _Oh great _I thought.

"Here is your work for the day" She placed it on my study desk and went to leave. "No training until you get it done"

I sighed walking over to my closet picking an outfit for the day. A plain red shirt and black pants. _Good to train in if I ever get this work done._

I picked up my books and headed towards Gohan's room, He was already studying.

"Hey Gohan" I said sitting next to him at his desk. He didn't look up at me or reply he just kept writing. A couple minutes later he had finished writing his paragraph and put down his pen "Hey Laylah" He said cheerfully

I poked my tongue out at him "You are such a nerd Gohan"

Gohan gave me a sad face and pretended to be hurt by what I had said. I giggled and kissed him on the cheek "You're my nerd though" I whispered seductively in his ear.

"Better be" Gohan smirked and poked me in the tummy playfully. I smiled at him and opened up my book pulling out a sheet of paper and a pen reading the questions on the work sheet I was also given. I sighed knowing my answers would never be as good as Gohan's and Gohan never lets me cheat off him.

Hours passed and it was lunchtime by the time Gohan and I had finished our work. I looked at Gohan's papers and saw that each one of his answers were at least twice as long as mine. I shrugged and sighed _Oh well. It's not like I'm going to be a doctor or anything like that when I'm older_

"Ready to have some lunch and train with dad?" Gohan asked me excitedly

"Sure am" I smiled getting off my seat. I was sore from sitting there for hours. I grabbed my bowl from earlier when Chi Chi had brought us breakfast and took it down stairs to the kitchen

"Finished?" She asked us and we nodded.

"Good" She smiled placing our lunch on the table. "Now I've got some news for you both"

We looked up at her wondering what it could be. Goku entered the room and took his seat at the table "Have you told them yet?" Goku asked Chi Chi

"No I'm just about to now"

"Tell us what?" Gohan asked suspiciously

"Well Gohan" Chi Chi smiled "you are going to have a little brother or sister"

Gohan and I nearly fell out of our chairs "Your pregnant?" I asked and she nodded "Yeah two months"

"That's great little Trunks will now have a play buddy" Gohan smiled

"Trunks will be like 3 though when the baby is born" I reminded Gohan.

"Oh well age doesn't really matter"

"Yeah I guess that's true. I hope it's a girl," I said excitedly

"I hope it's a boy. That way I can have a little brother to train with"

Chi Chi frowned at this but ignored it as we ate lunch discussing names and stuff for when the baby was born.


	7. The Stranger's News

**Chapter Seven**

A few months went by, Gohan and I continued dating, we would go to the movies in town, train together and whenever we could we would sneak in a make out session in either one of our rooms.

Chi Chi's belly was starting to get really big now. She was due in little over a month. Everyone was very excited to see if it was going to be a girl or a boy.

I sat outside against a big oak tree smiling to myself looking up at the sky. It was such a beautiful day. The sun was shinning and there was not a cloud in sight. I sighed peacefully as a cool and fresh breeze brushed through my hair. _This day couldn't get any better _I smiled closing my eyes enjoying the warmth the sun brought me.

"Hey Laylah" Gohan said coming outside and sitting down next to me. I smiled at him "Hey Gohan, What's up"

Gohan blushed as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a little box with a little red ribbon on it.

"Huh what's that?" I asked him eyeing it off suspiciously.

"It's for you" Gohan smiled handing it to me "We have been dating for 6 months now and I wanted to get you something nice"

"Awe that's so sweet Gohan" I hugged him holding the box in my hand. _I wonder what it is. _I undid the red ribbon that was tied in a bow on top of the box and took off the lid. My eyes wend wide in shock when I saw the Sterling Silver bracelet with the heart locket inside. It was the one I was looking at in the Jewellery shop down town moths ago. "Oh my gosh Gohan it's beautiful. How did you afford this?"

Gohan took the bracelet out of its box and placed it around my left wrist. "I've been saving my pocket money for awhile. I wanted to get you something to show you how much I love you"

I admired the bracelet and looked at the heart locket closely. I gasped when I turned the locket over to find words engraved on the back

_-Laylah_

_I Love you always_

_-Gohan_

The writing was very tiny but easy to make out. I grabbed Gohan pulling him close to my crashing my lips onto his. Gohan kissed me back without hesitation.

"I'm glad you liked it" Gohan laughed as our lips parted.

"I more than like it. I LOVE IT!"

Gohan suddenly looked up at the sky "What is that" he got to his feet looking off into the direction he was facing.

"What is what?" I asked him also getting to my feet.

"Can't you feel that power level?" He asked me "It's getting closer. I don't recognise who it is"

I suddenly felt a very strong power source coming closer and closer to the house. In the distance up in the sky we could see something or someone approaching at very fast speed.

"Quick go get my dad" Gohan ordered. I turned around without hesitation and ran inside the house. "Goku?" I yelled running into the lounge room where Goku was napping on the lounge while Chi Chi was knitting a pair of woollen socks for when the baby arrived.

Goku woke up instantly "What is it Laylah" He asked. "Wait what is the power. Whom is it coming from?"

Goku had sensed the power without me even telling him. "Chi Chi you stay here" Goku and I ran outside where Gohan was and in front of him stood strange man. Neither Gohan nor Goku seemed to recognise him. _Who is he? I have never seen him before where did he come from? _I asked myself. I looked over to Gohan who was standing in his fighting stance ready to defend himself if it had come to that.

"Hi I'm Goku" Goku approached the young man. He looked about 17 years old. So only Four years older than me and three years older than Gohan.

"I've come to talk to you Goku it is very important," The man said

"Sure what about and how do you know my name?" Goku asked. The young man looked at Gohan than at me. I slightly blushed _He's kind of cute _I thought to myself.

"We need to talk in private" He gestured towards Gohan and me.

"Ok. You guys, wait here" Goku ordered and flew up into the sky followed by the young man.


	8. Training With Trunks

**Chapter Eight**

"What's going on?" I asked Goku as He and the mystery boy returned. Goku turned to the boy and gave him a 'we can trust them' look and he nodded.

"Gohan, Laylah. This is Trunks"

"Huh?" _That's weird he has the same name as Bulma's 3 year old son._

"He's from the future"

Gohan's jaw dropped along with my own "What?" we asked together slightly confused at the situation

"How is that even possible?" Gohan asked

"My mother. Bulma built me a time machine so that I could come back into the past and warn you about a great threat that is going to be here very soon"

"And what threat is that?" I asked not really believing it.

"A few months from now Dr Gero will activate two powerful androids he has created. Android 17 looks like a young male with dark long hair and a orange scarf around his neck. Android 18 appears to be a young female with blonde hair. But don't let their appearances deceive you. They are extremely strong. They killed everyone in my time line all except my mother, Gohan, Laylah and also myself"

"They even defeat me?" Goku asked surprisingly

"No Goku. Just before the androids arrive you come down with a deadly heart disease that take your life"

"Oh man, that sucks" Gohan looks down at his feet disappointed

'Don't worry I have a cure right here" Trunks pulls out a vile of silver liquid from his jacket pocket. "It hasn't been discovered yet here, but in my time it has. So when you get your first symptoms just take this and you will be alright"

Trunks handed Goku the small vile and Goku took it gladly. "Thanks Trunks"

"Now we all got a lot of training to do before the androids arrive so we better tell the others"

A Month went by where everyday Gohan and me would train with Trunks and Goku. The other Z fighters decided they would train by themselves in their own ways. Chi Chi had let Gohan and me have a few months off our studies while we trained. It took a lot of angry conversations and screaming before Chi Chi finally came around.

"Nice kick Laylah" Trunks smiled as my flying sidekick missed his head by an inch. I smirked at him "Thanks"

Trunks send a punch towards my gut. I dodged it easily. I knew he was going easy on me for the fact he wasn't fighting me in his super Saiyan form.

Goku was training Gohan very harshly trying to get him to become a super Saiyan as well. I was kind of glad they were taking it easy on me. Gohan ended his days with so many cut and bruises on him and at the end of each day I would attend to them for him.

"Concentrate on what your doing Laylah" Trunks said stopping his punch as it came so close to my face I could feel the heat off it. I didn't realise what was happening fore I was watching Gohan fight Goku.

"Sorry. You should have just punched me"

Trunks blushed slightly "I don't want to hurt you" He said looking down avoiding my eyes. Gohan was looking over at us and in his distracted moment Goku sent a kick to his gut sending him flying back it a large bolder with a crash.

I ran over to Gohan "Are you okay?" I asked giving him my hand and pulling him to his feet.

"I'm fine Laylah" Gohan winced as he took a few steps.

"Got to pay attention son" Goku said waiting to continue.

"Sorry Dad" Gohan glared at Trunks without him knowing and went back over to train with Goku.

"Ready for a break Laylah" Trunks asked me and I nodded.

"Come on" He grabbed my arm gently and led me away from the training grounds. We came to the river and Trunks sat down at the base of a wide tree. He motioned for me to sit next to him and I did slightly blushing. _Trunks is so handsome _I thought to myself as I watched the wind rustle through his lavender hair. _Wait I shouldn't be thinking things like that I'm with Gohan and I love him. _With out me realising it my thoughts went straight back to Trunks. It was hard to believe that little boy Bulma carries around is going to grow up to become this strong, smart, handsome young man.

"What are you thinking about Laylah?" Trunks asked me

I blushed and shook my head "nothing"


	9. Goten's Arrival

**Chapter Nine**

_Flash Back-Future Trunk's time_

_A 14 year old Trunks smiled up at a 24 year old Laylah. "Hey Gohan and Trunks how did your training go today"_

_"Still not strong enough to defeat the androids yet" Gohan frowned and kissed Laylah on her temple as he went into the kitchen where Bulma was making dinner._

_Laylah walked over to Trunks where he had a giant gash on the side of his cheek. She softly touched it with her finger tips making Trunks wince, but sending butterflies storming through out his belly at the same time. He couldn't help to smile she was so beautiful. Her Dark hair was tired back into a messy ponytail and her cloths were daggy and ripped in places. It didn't matter what she looked like though to Trunks she would always be beautiful to him._

_"Come on we better clean you up before dinner" She smiled sweetly at Trunks grabbing his hand and pulling him into the bathroom_

_He stood in front of the basin where Laylah washed his wounds with warm soapy water. The whole time Trunks did not take his eyes of hers._

_She blushed slightly "What are you staring at Trunks"_

_He shook his head with a smile. "It's nothing Laylah"_

_After she had cleaned him all up they went into the kitchen and sat at the dinning table where dinner was being served "Thanks' Bulma looks great" Laylah said smelling the freshly cooked pasta and sauce that was placed in front of her._

_"Thankyou Dear" _

_After dinner Gohan and Laylah Left, they went to their bedroom. Trunks had a jealous look in his eye as he watched them leave. Bulma sighed "Trunks there is somebody out there for you son but Laylah is too old for you and not to mention she is engaged to Gohan"_

_"I know mum" Trunks got up and left the table without even looking at his mother. He very much doubted that there is somebody out there for him. Most of the population was dead and he never thought Laylah to be too old for him, maybe he too young for her. But when they would be both adults the 10-year age gap wouldn't matter. There were plenty of adults with that kind of age gap that got married. But still she was already with Gohan and Gohan was his best friend. Trunks wouldn't ever want to do anything to hurt him. His love for Laylah wasn't strong enough to loose his best friend…or was it?_

_Present time_

We herd Chi Chi screams come from the house and we all rushed to she what was happening. Chi Chi was holding her very round stomach with water at her feet. "My water broke I am having the baby" She groaned in pain. "Quick Goku you better get her to the hospital" I said and Goku picked Chi Chi up bridal style and went to fly with her.

"Don't you dare we are driving!" She yelled through contraptions. Goku went to put her down "Stop" Trunks spoke suddenly. "You have to fly her there as quick as possible Goku it's for the baby's safety and Chi Chi's"

Goku looked trunks in the eyes and saw the worry that lay there. He nodded and took off into the sky with a protesting Chi Chi.

"What the matter Trunks" I asked

He shook his head sadness in his eyes "In my time Chi Chi refused to fly so they drove to the hospital. But they didn't make it in time both Chi Chi and the baby died before they even made it to the city"

"What my mum's in danger?" Gohan said panic in his voice. "Quick Laylah lets get to the hospital"

I Nodded and took off into the air beside Gohan. A second later Trunks took off and flew to the hospital with us.

We arrived at the hospital with in 5 minutes, which would normally be an hours drive.

"We are here to see my mother Chi Chi she is having her baby" Gohan told the receptionists.

"Down the hall and to your right room 102. Please stay outside though until a doctor instructs you other wise"

We nodded before taking off down the hall at a very quick walking pace. When we came to the room their was a very worried Goku pacing outside the door.

"Goku what's happening?" I asked as I approached.

"I got kicked out, they where having some complications" Worried tears brimmed to his eyes but they did not spill. Goku stayed strong through the whole wait.

An hour later a doctor came out of Chi Chi's room he spoke to Goku "Lucky you got her here when you didn't a minute to late and we wouldn't of been able to save her and the baby. But relax they are both doing fine"

We sighed "Can we go in and see them now" Gohan asked the doctor and he nodded.

We all went inside to see a smiling Chi Chi holding a little baby in a bundle of blankets. "It's a boy" She smiled "Little Goten"

Everyone was heaps excited about the arrival of little Goten. He was a gorgeous looking baby. Dark black eyes and spiky hair just like his fathers. He resembles more of Goku than Gohan ever did when he was a small child.

"Can I hold him now" I pleaded Gohan holding my arms out for the baby.

"Ok I guess so" Gohan handed me Goten with a sad look. He didn't want to let his little brother go.

"He is just so cute" I smiled down at the sleeping baby wrapped up in a blue blanket. He looked so peaceful as he slept.

Chi Chi was also asleep in her hospital bed. She was very exhausted after giving birth. Goku sat beside her bed holding her hand in his own. Goku was the first to hold the baby after Chi Chi. Than Gohan and myself.

Trunks was outside the room with Bulma who had come as soon as she herd that Chi Chi had given birth, but until Chi Chi woke up only family was aloud in the room.

I handed back the baby to Gohan and Kissed him and Goten on the cheek "I'm going to go out and talk to Bulma and Trunks for while"

Gohan nodded at me and sat down on the lounge chair in the corner of the room right by the window as I headed out the door.


	10. Jealousy

**Chapter ten**

With Goten now in our lives we have toned down our training just a bit so that we could all help Chi Chi out with the baby and with work around the house. Trunks still trained me every day for at least a few hours. "Are you and I close in the future where you come from?" I asked Trunks as we took a break and had some sandwiches that Chi Chi had brought out for us. Trunks seemed to go into deep thought when I asked him that question. I just stared at him wondering what he could be thinking about.

_Flash Back-Future Trunk's time_

_Trunks was now 17 and Gohan had passed away only months ago from the attack on the androids. Trunks was now able to go Super Saiyan and the time machine that his mother was building was only days away from completion. _

_Trunks sat in his bedroom deep in thought. Laylah appeared at the door "Trunks" she whispered. Her tear stained face stood out in the light coming from Trunk's bedroom window. Trunks stood slowly and approached Laylah pulling her into his strong arms. He had grown so much over the years; he had become a strong fighter with a brave heart. He reminded her a lot of Gohan and she missed Gohan terribly._

_"You can't go Trunks" Laylah sobbed into his chest "first Gohan gone and now your leaving me" Her sobbed started up again. Trunks lifted his hand to Laylah's cheek and gently wiped away her tears with his thumb. "I'll be back before you know it. I promise Laylah. I am not going to leave you"_

_Laylah and Trunks looked into each other's eyes and without really realising it their lips edged closer together until they finally connected. The kiss lasted only seconds but it's those few seconds Trunks would never forget. _

_Present time_

"We were good friends always there for each other" Trunks finally answered my question. I smiled and nodded "That's good"

Gohan came outside of the house wearing his training outfit followed by Goku. Gohan stared at Trunks and me with a jealous expression on his face as Trunks and I ate our lunch together. True I thought Trunks was good looking but I loved Gohan and wouldn't do anything to hurt him so I didn't understand why he was jealous. I sighed getting up of the ground and walked over to Gohan giving him a hug "Good luck with your training Gohan" I smiled kissing his cheek before going inside. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a small, satisfied smile come to his face and I knew he felt better.

"Tomorrow they will be here. Your training has come heaps far Laylah and Gohan but hopefully you will not have to fight at all. Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and I should be prepared enough to fight these androids ourselves. The training you both have received was just encase we didn't make it and you both needed to defend yourselves"

Gohan and I looked at Trunks angrily. He was not going to let us fight after the months of training we have been put through.

"Well that just isn't fair" I stormed off angrily to my bedroom.

"I agree that Laylah shouldn't be able to fight. But what about me I can go super Saiyan now. I can help you defeat the androids" Gohan determined eyes stared directly into Trunk's.

"It's not my choice. Your mother doesn't want you to fight if it's not necessary. I'm sorry Gohan"

Gohan marched away and followed me into my bedroom, where I was laying on my bed in the dark staring up at the ceiling.

Gohan walked over and laid down next to me on his side so he was facing my direction "Are you ok Laylah" He asked me concern in his eyes. I nodded turning my head so I was facing him, looking him in his worried eyes. Honestly I was scared about tomorrow. The androids were finally going to be here and someone I love may die.

"We better get a good night sleep for tomorrow" Gohan began to get up of my bed. I grabbed his arm pulling him back down onto my bed. He looked at me shocked. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Please Gohan sleep in here with me tonight" I whispered pulling him under the covers with me. Gohan smiled at me sweetly and kissed my forehead. "Of course" He held me closely in his arms as I finally drifted of to sleep with a small smile upon my face.


	11. Androids Arrival

****_Hey I hope you are liking the story so far :) so things in my story have been a little different to what actually happens in the anime. I hope you like it anyway and have an open mind about the changes to the events i have made._

_Thanks._

**Chapter Eleven**

I could feel the pounding of my heart in my chest. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of my face. It was silent no one said a word, the only sound that could be herd was the distance noises of cars and people in the city far down below us.

I felt a hand squeeze my own reassuringly. I turned my head and saw Gohan staring down at the city with a look of great determination on his face, he did not look scared at all _How can he be so brave _I thought to myself _The androids were going to be here any minute now_

The wind was blowing strong up on the mountain where we waited. A big gush came blowing in and I felt the soft fabric from piccolo's long white cape hit against my leg, sending a cold shiver down my spine.

Suddenly a huge explosion and screams from the city could be herd from down below. A big smoke mushroom floated into the air from a petrol station that was on fire.

"They are here" Trunks said alarmed "Quick we got to hurry"

Piccolo, Goku, Krillen, Vegeta, Yamcha and Tien quickly flew off the cliff and down to the city below where the explosion had come from. Trunks turned to Gohan and I "You two stay up here where it is safe" with that he flew off the join the others.

"Alright Laylah. You stay here. I am going to go and see what I can do to help the others. They may need me" Gohan kissed me on the cheek and took flight. I waited a moment until he was a bit in front of me and followed behind him at a distance he wouldn't detect me.

When we got to the petrol station where the explosion happened we hid so the others wouldn't see us. Gohan hid in an ally beside a four story office building peeking around the corner so he could see and hear what the others where saying.

I hid on top of the same building where I couldn't be seen by the others or Gohan. I looked down at the scene below there was burnt dead bodies of people who had gotten in the way of the explosion. There was even a tiny body of a little boy who looked no older than 3. It mad my blood boil. I didn't know how someone could ever kill so many innocent people.

"They are not here" Vegeta looked around angrily

"They couldn't have gone far," Goku yelled out to him

"We should split up and find them. And if you come across them just raise your power level so we can all sense it and everyone will come and help you fight them" Trunks suggested and everyone nodded in agreement "Do not take them on alone they are very powerful" Trunks added looking over at Vegeta

They all took off towards different sections of the town. Gohan to went off to find the Androids. I decided I would follow him encase he found the androids and tried to take them on his self.

Gohan walked up a quiet street looking left and right down all the side streets as he passed them looking for anything suspicious.

"You do realise you are being followed there young man" Gohan stopped suddenly. An older man stood in front of him. He had long white hair and a white moustache. On top of his head he had a black tall hat with the words RR on it. Gohan thought it could stand for red ribbon army, but thought better of it when he realised this man did not fit the description of what the androids looked like that Trunks had given us.

"What do you mean I'm being followed? By you?" Gohan asked the man

"No by a girl about your age with black hair, she is right over there" He pointed into the side street, which I was hiding. I quickly ducked my head out of sight but I was pretty sure Gohan had seen me.

In a flash Gohan was standing in front of me. He didn't look impressed at all. "What are you doing here Laylah. I thought I told you stay back at the cliff"

"I wanted to make sure you were going to be alright" I said worried filled my eyes. Gohan sighed.

"Ok well if you're going to stay stick by me. That way I know where you are and can protect you"

I nodded at Gohan agreeing with his terms. We walked back into the street where Gohan had just come from to see that the old man who he was talking to Gohan before was not alone. With him stood a boy and a girl of about 17 years of age. The girl had shoulder length blonde Hair and the boy had shoulder length black hair. It was the androids that Trunks had described.

"It's them Gohan" I whispered scared to death.

"Just stay calm don't let them know you are afraid"

"Maybe we should raise our power level and let the others know we are here," I suggested. Gohan shook his head "No don't worry Laylah I can handle this"

"Stay back here" Gohan ordered as he approached the androids. I watched wide-eyed _does Gohan actually think he is strong enough to take on these androids by himself_

"Why are you here hurting innocent people" Gohan asked the androids angrily

The female smirked at him "Because its fun"

"Well your fun ends here. I won't let you hurt any one else"

The girl looked at her brother android "you can fight him, Ill watch"

"I give the orders around here 18" the old man with the white hair said angrily towards the girl. "17 dispose of the boy, so we can get back to hunting down Goku"

17 stepped forward a smirk growing on his face as he approached Gohan.

"Ready for some action little boy?"

"Bring it on" Gohan said stepping into his fighting stance.


	12. Dr Gero

**Chapter Twelve**

"Gohan don't be silly, you can not defeat these androids on your own" I yelled out to him worry filling my eyes.

"Stay out of this Laylah. I know what I am doing"

"Let's do this" Gohan yelled at 17, and he smirked back.

17 took the first move running towards Gohan so fast he almost looked like a blur. Just as 17's fist was about to make contact with Gohan's face, Gohan jumped up into the air above him and sent a flying side kick to the back of 17's head sending him flying into a small building on the other side of the street.

I smiled to myself _go Gohan! _I cheered for him in my head. I looked over to where 17 was picking him self up out of a pile of rubble. Dusting him self off. He didn't seem to have a scratch on him and I could see a smirk forming in the corner of his mouth and it gave me a bad feeling in my stomach.

_Gohan's attack didn't have any affect on him at all _I looked over to Gohan who was waiting for 17 to attack again.

"Good try…but not good enough!" 17 flashed and in a second was behind Gohan before Gohan even realised he got punched in the back sending him face first onto the gravel road.

"Gohan!" I ran over worried, but before I could even get close android 18 was in front of me stopping me. "Where do you think you are going little girl? This isn't your fight"

I watched in horror as 17 sent punch after punch, kick after kick at Gohan's tiny body. Gohan was nowhere near strong enough to defend him self. He was done for. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to let the others know where we were before Gohan was killed. I began to raise my power level as high as it could go. Little bits of gravel began to lift of the ground around me.

18 realised what I was doing, thinking I was going to fight. She sent a kick straight at my gut knocking the wind out of me. I gasped for breath as pain surged through my body. I fell backwards tears of pain threatening to leave my eyes. I tried to be strong and hold them back but I failed as a tear slipped down the side of my cheek.

"Laylah" Trunks voice sounded. I looked up in the sky to see all the Z fighters arriving to the spot. They hade sensed my power level. I could see Goku going over to help Gohan and I felt relief.

Trunks sent a power blast at 18's head. She dodged it but flew away from me back to the old man who was with them.

Trunks helped me to my feet "Are you alright" he asked me worried. I nodded and gave him a faint smile that he did not return "What are you doing here Laylah" his voice sounded angry "I told you and Gohan to stay at the cliff. You could have been killed"

"I'm sorry, Gohan flew off to help and I followed him to make sure he was going to be alright"

Trunks sighed. We walked over to the others. Goku held Gohan's unconscious body in his arms. "Is he going to be ok," I asked Goku

"He will be fine Laylah, but we need to get him out of here and back home where he can rest and get his strength back"

"Who is that old man with the androids" Trunks asked confused eyeing of 17 and 18 "He isn't in the future with the androids in my time. I have never seen him before"

"I think it is doctor Gero. It looks like he has turned him self into and android" Goku said. "It sure looks like him"

"You are correct Goku" The old man said, "I am indeed doctor Gero. The Androids are such perfection that I just had to be one myself"

"I can't believe how much things have changed by me being here. In my time 17 and 18 killed Gero when he activated them"

"Why are things changed so much. Is he as strong as the other androids" Vegeta asked eyeing of Gero with a great look of distaste.

"I'm not sure" trunks said honestly

"Laylah" Goku called me.

He walked over to me and handed Gohan's fragile body to me. "Get him out of here. There is no need for the both of you to be here, we got this covered"

I nodded and I turned to Trunks "Be careful, they are a lot stronger than they are making out to be"

Trunks smiled at me "We will be alright Laylah. Now go"

I glanced back at the androids one last time before taking off into the air in the direction of home.


End file.
